Love Can Be War
by Mary Alice Cullen Hale
Summary: This is a Bella stroy. It takes place a few years after see was turned into a vampire. What would she do to save her family? Would see risk her life to save them?


Chapter 1

Saturday

Edward was talking to me about something but didn't hear him. I was thinking about the boy I saw yesterday in class. I wondered why he was so brave to talk to me. He didn't even know who I was or what I am. I was going to say something to Edward but he noticed that I hadn't been paying attention to him. "Bella, what are you thinking?" he asks. I have been getting tired of him asking that. I would think after almost 10 years of that someone would get tired of hearing that but then again I am a shield and Edward can't hear my thoughts. " I am thinking about this guy in my Math class. He was really brave or really stupid because he tried to talk to me." I replied. " Well honey, you are the hottest girl in that class accourding to what I hear the the human males' head. I can't blieve some thoughts I hear. How could they talk about a married woman with a daughter that way. Nevermind don't answer that question." he told me. I think the reason he did not want to answer that question was because we are vampire. The most dangerous hunter there is. Our beatuiful looks are for that. It was so hard not to hurt him in front of the class. I haven't hunted in awhile so I was thristy. I should never let my self get so thristy. I don't know what I was thinking. I was glad that I didn't expose my family.

Chapter 2

Later in the evening I went hunting with Edward. I thought it would be a good idea to go be school on Monday. I did not want to face him without hunting because i did not know if I would be able to control myself. When we got back to our house, which is only about 1 mile or so behind where the other Cullens' live. All of a sudden Edward said something to me which I thought he would never say. He said " What is the guy's name." I said " Andrew Miller." Edward said " I will talk to him and see what he thinks about you. I want to get a good look at his mind. I want to be able to listen to his mind later if I have to." I said that was ok. The next day I was reading a book and i had my shield up so Edward couldn't read my mind so he doesn't know what i was thinking. Then I heard someone say something and the only other person in the room was Edward. I said "Edward did you say something?" He said "No I din't. Maybe it was someone else." " No it couldn't have been because everyone else is out huting" I told him. " Do you hear something now?" He asked. He was thinking about how much he loves me. I said " Yes it should like you. It is saying about how much the voice loves me." He thought about it for awhile then finally he said "I think I will talk to Carlise when they get back. Which should be very shortly."

Chapter 3

When Carlise came home Edward went and talk to him. He told him everthing that has happened today ( he did not tell him about Andrew). The only thing he could of that it could possibly be is I was able to read minds just like Edward. I mean just like Edward, I can hear them from a distance. It was really weird that I was able to hear minds and also shield out people who's special was mentally affecting the person in their mind. I was todally shocked when I found out that I could hear other peoples mind. I think that can be very helpful and annoying for the my family. Wow this will be very helpful on Monday when Andrew Miller makes his piont of talking with me about stupis thing. Monday morning comes around I got dressed and ready for school. When Edward, Alice and I got there I could not blieve all the things I has hearing. Now I know what Edward goes through on a daily bases. I will be going through this as well ever day. All my classes before lunch went by very fast in my opion. But when lunch comes I wish I could leave so I would not have to go to Math and so I would not have to talk to Andrew. I would pass him the halls and man I can tell you that human male is getting on my nerves.

Chapter 4

I went to Math class and delt with Andrew. But he was very quiet today. I was wondering why. Then I heard his mind and figured out why he was so quiet. He was working up the nerve to ask me out. When Edward finds out that human is dead meat. Then I rememer that Edward can hear my mind when I let him. I think I will let him knw what I heard instead of telling him. After school I went meet Edward and Alice at my car. I was only thinking about what i heard from Andrew. When Edward came up I out my shield down and let him hear what I heard and words could not describe the look he had in his face. I just know that he was very upset about it. I had to tell him that he did need to do anything that might expose us. It took awhile to clam him enough to drive us home. When he got home it was really hard for him not to thnk of a way to get Andrew back. Every time that he thought of something I heard it and told him that it would not be a very good idea for him to get involved in my fight. I thought it was a bad idea though Edward didn't care.

Chapter 5

The next day I had to keep a close ear out on Edward to make sure he didn't talk to Andrew. I wasn't that hard since I had almost all my classes with him execpt for Math. But still I had to keep my ear out for him. I has very happy with him because he never said anything to Andrew. I think he knew I was listening to his thoughts. After school I went out to my car and wait just like yestersay but something made me look for Andrew's car. So I looked and I didn't see it. I knew now why he never said anything. I felt so dumb when I finally noticed that Andrew was not there. When I saw Alice she was just standing still swaying alittle bit and staring into space. So I ran over to her at human pace to see what she saw. She never told me but I read her mind. I found out that Edward was going to be doing something but she wasn't able to tell what because he didn't make up his mind. I really was going to have to talk to Edward now. I have no clue what I was going to tell him.

Chapter 6

When we got to the house I told Alice I wanted to talk to her alone. When Edward heard that he just went ahead into the house. I knew he would be listening so I out my shield up over me and Alice. I told her not to think about anything we talk about because I told her I knew Edward would most likly listening to our coverastion in her's or my head. She knew when I said that I put my shield up. I told her I saw her having a vision after school today and that I knew what it was. "Bella how do you know what I saw." Alice asked. I told her " I found out yesterday that I can read minds just the same why Edward can.""D**n Bella." I can't believe that Alice just cussed. My mouth hung open." Bella close your mouth you'll catch flies." She said. " Sorry Alice its just that I never heard you cuse before so you kinda surprized me." I told her. She looked away that way I couldn't see her face. Even though vampires can't blush we can still have that look and that is the look she had on her face. I told her not to think about what I told her. She promised me that she wouldn't think about. After she said that I put my shield down and we walked inside where we found Edward in the livingroom which a notebook out and I knew we all finished our homework at school because we had plans to go out.

Chapter 7

When he heard us come in he quickly hid the notebook but he didn't hears us untill it was to late. I heard what he was thinking well more like planning. He is the dumbest vampire I know. He was planning on telling Andrew that he has to get out of town of else he wouldn't be able to get out in one piece. I thought " EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN what are you doing?" He didn't answer me. I said " I know you can hear me because I don't have my shield up." He just sat in the livingroom in silience for a moment and then thought " Bella, love I am very sorry but you know I have to deal with this Andrew person." he was trying to say sorry in alot of words. I thought "Edward I know you want to help but how many times have I told this is my fight not yours." "You're right Bella I will let handel your own fight." He said. After that I put my shield up and went to talk to Alice. I walked up to her door and before I could knock she said I could come in. "Alice can I ask you for a favor?" I asked her, i hoping send would say yes. She says " Yes Bella. What do you want me to do?" "I was wondering if you can keep an eye out on Edward because even though he said he would let me fight my own fight I don't think he will let this one go." I told her that sometimes I don't understand why wants to fight my fights.

Chapter 8

Alice was todally confused when I said he might let me me fight my own fight so I had to tell her what happened last Friday. When I told her she was todally surprised. I even told her what I had found out when I heard his thoughts and she didn't know what to say. All of a sudden I saw that she was staring into space. The way I could tell was because she had a blank stare on her face. I asked " Alice, what is it? What do you see?" She told that Andrew was going to disappear. I asked if it was like the werewolves. She looked at me and gave me a real answer and it was yes just like the werewolves. I asked her " Should I tell Jacob and the pack about this? Should we warn them that they should be waiting for another werewolve?" All she had to say was yes. I told her that I would be out for awhile and told her to tell Edward that I was going down to La Push to see Jacob. I told her that she couldn't think about anything that I told her about Andrew and about her vision.

Chapter 9

I left the house around noon and got to La Push around 12:15. I wouldn't take me to drive from where I live to get to Jacob's house because I was a vampire and we like to drive really fast. I think that is because we like to really fast as well. When I pulled up to his house I got out and went to the door and knocked. A few moments later I see this old guy in a wheelchair. I was about to ask who he was until he saw me and remembered me. When I heard his voice that kinda of triggered my memory a little but I could be sure if his name was Billy or not because I really don't remember much of being human. The last memory I had was when Renesmee was born and the pain in the converting into a vampire. I could tell by the look on his face that he know I was a vampire. I and the Cullens were aloud there because Alice and Esme is planning Sam and Emily's wedding. As long as we don't hunt there the treaty is dropped. Sam though it would be for the best since Alice and Esme have to go down the to see where the best place would be for the wedding. When I found the pack and told them the unedited story they were really shocked. I didn't know what they were going to do. I even told them that I can read minds just like Edward. I think that is what really shocked them.

Chapter 10

After the recovered from the news they started asking questions about Andrew. I had answered to the best of my knowledge. So of the question I really didn't know how to answer. I told them who his parents were and all of a sudden it hit Sam like a firecracker. The reason his name seemed so fimial was beacuse one of the past packs had a Miller in it. They asked me if he was looking a little sick and I said he does. They told me to bring him down there as soon as possible. I told them I would. I was getting ready to leave when Jacob came over to talk to me. He asked me if I remembered when he told me about imprinting. I had to tell him the truth I told him that I really didn't remember that. When I told him that he kinda told me basics behind it. After that I said " Jake was there I reason you told me that." He thought about it for a moment then he anwsered " Do you remember Harry Clearwater? Well any way I imprinted on his daughter Leah." I has asked him if she had a a brother named Seth and he said yes. I congrated him for that. I told him that I had to go and that I would be back down in a few days. When I left I couldn't wait to get back to the house and see Edward. As soon as a got there I went to find Alice and tell her what the werewolves told me. I found her and told her what I found out. She said it would be a good idea for him to be down there when he phases into a werewolve so that way the others can tell him what had happened to him. She even told me that it might be a good idea to tell Edward. I so I got to my own house Edward was waiting for me in the livingroom.

Chapter 11

I went over to the couch where he was sitting. I told him that I had to tell him something and that is when I put down my shield and let him hear my mind. I thought about everthing that I know about Andrew. When Edward found out that Andrew is going to become a werewolve he didn't know what to say but when he heard what Sam had told him about getting Andrew down to La Push he even thought it was a good idea. So when I went to school the next day I asked Andrew if he wanted to go on a trip Edward and me to The First Beach in La Push. I told him that we were going to be going after school today. He said he would go. After school I called Sam and told him that Andrew will be going down with me to La Push. I called Andrew and asked him for his address and told him that I will be there in about half an hour. I was getting ready to leave when Andrew called and said he really had to tell him something. He even said he wasn't felling well. I thought to myself I will not be able to get him to La Push in time. I told him that I will get there as fast as I can. After that I headed to my car. As I was on my way to Andrew's house I called Sam and told him that Andrew might end up turning into a werewolve later today. After I hung up with Sam I called Edward and told him that he might want to meet my at Jacob's house. I told him that Andrew might turn into a werewolve real shortly, he told me to be very careful and I told him that I will. I got to Andrew's house in ten mins. I got out and went up to his door and knocked.

Chapter 12

I knocked on the door a couple of times then someone came and answered it. I was glad because Andrew answered the door. I still have time to get him to La Push. I asked him if was ready to go. He said he was. I took one look at him and could tell that he was not at all feeling well. I even took one look at his mind and he wanted to tell me how much he likes me. I tried not to think about that while I was driving. I called Jacob on the way to his house to see if it was ok to come over with a friend. He said yes. I asked him if he had talk to Sam resently he said no but he did say that Edward had just got there. I told him that he should ask him and he will explain everything. He said ok. then we hung up. A few mintues later I drove past what use to be the treaty line and I knew it wouldn't be much longer. When I got to Jacob's house Sam, Jacob and Edward was there waiting for Andrew and me. Sam and Jacob took Andrew out to the woods and when they left Edward came right over to me and asked if I was ok I said no. I put my shield down and let him hear what I had heard on the way over here. He had a look on his face that I never saw before. I asked what that look was for and he told me not to worry about it. Then all of sudden pain was on his face and it was not from me. I listen to their minds and figured it out Andrew just exploaded into a werewolve. He was really scaried. Jacob and Sam got him calmed down enough to phase back to human form but there as a slight problem. His clothes were shearded. Jacob had to come back for some clothed for Andrew.

Chapter 13

I asked Jacob if Andrew was ok. He said he is just a little scaried right now but other then that he seems to be ok. It will be awhile before he is able to get back to normal well not as normal before all of this. I asked him if it was ok for Edward and I to leave he said sure. He even said if I wanted later I come by to check in on Andrew. I told him that I might just do that. When Edward and I got back Alice was waiting for me. I read her mind and she wanted me to go shopping with her. I had just gotten in the door when Alice came over to me and asked if I wanted to go shopping with her and I told her that I will but first I had to change. She said ok. I went back to my own little house and went to my walk in closet and chose a baby pink dress with matching heels. I get back and Alice was waiting in her car for me. I get in and she nearly falls over because I was wearing a dress on my own free will. Normally I would wear jeans and a t-shirt but I thought better of it today if I was going to be with her of a few hours. Alice and I were at the mall for at least four hours. When we got back I was happy to see Edward but he had a really interesting look on his face. We went to our house and I put my new clothes away in my closet and I asked Edward what that look was for. He really didn't tell me. He just said not to worry about it. A little bit later I was going to head down to La Push when all of sudden my phone started ringing. I was in my car when I answered it. It was a voice I had never heard before. I had asked who this and they said said it was Andrew. I could not believe my ears. I asked him how he got my phone number and he said that Jacob gave it to him. I said I was on my way down to chack on him and visit with Jacob for a while.


End file.
